Chances Are
by GalaMD
Summary: Las hojas crujen bajo sus pies, el frío del invierno coquetea con sus rizos y la punzada de nostalgia le atraviesa el corazón. No necesita mirar la agenda para saber que es octubre. HUDDY. para october huddy Sp hasta 5x03


_Disclaimer:_ Shore, KJ (o sus gorros? xD), Bryan Singer (drools) y nuestro inimitable Hugh son TEH BOSSES IN DA JAUS. No saco de escribir y publicar este fic más beneficio (que no es poco) que de entretener a mis musas, superar una fobia fuertemente arraigada en mí (la de haber perdido la inspiración Housiana) y aspirar a satisfacer al público entusiasta que lleva tiempo esperando algo mío para este pairing que tengo tan abandonadillo.

Las canciones cuyas lyrics utilizo sin vergüenza ni ánimo de lucro xD pertenecen a Vonda Shepard, Coldplay y Missy Higgins.

Mini homenaje/ambientación a Sra. Mulder y su "Del pasado, del presente, de los recuerdos…" (CSI fic).

_Spoilers:_ Por razones de seguridad, hasta el 5x03. Fuertemente influenciado por "One Day, One Room".

_Pairing:_ House/Cuddy. SÍ. XD NO SON MENTIRAS. Y ESTÁN LEYENDO CORRECTAMENTE XD

_Categoría: _ Drama. Romance. Su punto de comedia (espero xD). Beware la extensión; es bastante kilométrico, y quizás quieran tomarse un tentempié o hacer un break para ir al baño o beber agua a la mitad. No me hago responsable de los desfallecimientos, crisis de incontinencia urinaria o deshidratación.

_Dedicatoria_: Con todo el cariño e ilusión del mundo para las impulsoras, participantes y visitantes de esa genialosa comunidad que es octoberhuddy. House y Cuddy no han podido tener nunca un rincón de homenaje creativo más bello que ése, y estoy orgullosa de haber podido vivirlo en directo con toda la emoción. Será legendario y realmente espero que vuelva a repetirse la propuesta el año que viene !

En particular, a Cris (por su bendita paciencia, su constante apoyo, sus fantásticos escritos y animarme a no abandonar el fandom con su siempre vivo interés), a Ana (porque sus mensajes esporádicos siempre me ponen una sonrisa en la cara, igual que sus relatos) Sara, a Ninfa, a Juani, a Nuri, a Angi, a Hilda y a Mestisay. Por lo que un día compartimos y, ocasionalmente, seguimos haciendo. Siento haberles fallado a todas las escritoras Huddistas en los últimos tiempos… pero la universidad es lo que tiene. Y otros fandoms tmb son culpables, por causar distracciones indeseables ;)

Pero sobre todo… a mi Best Brownie Friend for the Life. Por su amistad, sus noticiones bomba por sms, su risa, su arte. Para celebrar que _el cinco _es nuestro número clave en esta temporada de todas las series que seguimos (en especial para este pairing que tantos dolores de tarro nos ha dado XDD) y me ilusiona infinitamente poder compartir la emoción contigo. Feliz santo, corazón, aunque de santa tengas poco xDDD rawr :P

**CHANCES ARE**

_If you love me, won't you let me know?_

**(Violet Hill – Coldplay)**

_I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,  
But if by chance you change your mind you know I will not let you down  
'cause we were the special two, and we'll be again._

_And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,  
When we're the special two.  
And we can only see each other we'll breathe together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another...  
'cause we're the special two._

_I step outside my mind's eye's for a minute.  
And I look over me like a doctor looking for disease,  
Or something that could ease the pain.  
But nothing cures the hurt you, you bring on by yourself,  
Just remembering, just remembering how we were..._

**(The Special Two – Missy Higgins)**

Cómodamente sentada en una de las mesas de madera con que aquel rincón verde había sido transformado en merendero, Lisa Cuddy, Licenciada en Medicina por la Universidad de Michigan, Especialista en Endocrinología y Nutrición y Decana del Hospital Universitario Princeton Plainsboro, meditaba. Reflexionaba, también. Pero sobre todo rememoraba, con los hilos de la nostalgia tirando de la comisura de sus labios hacia los cielos.

Contemplaba la puesta de sol sobre los límites de sus dominios, cómo la agonía anaranjada se derramaba sobre las aguas del río que los patos cruzaban silenciosamente, a su ritmo y sin el incordio y bullicio de visitantes que pretendieran cebarles con sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Se resguardaba de la fría caricia del aire otoñal gracias a la bufanda con que había decidido inaugurar su armario de la temporada aquella mañana, a pesar de que los rayos de sol aún calentaban la mayoría del día. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y la mirada perdida en ningún punto discernible para los viandantes rezagados que, haciendo jogging o mano en mano, regresaban al hospital, las residencias de estudiantes o la biblioteca antes de que ésta se llenara de alumnos de primero apurados por comenzar con buen pie los parciales previos a las Fiestas.

Sin embargo, no se le escapaban las miradas extrañadas que recibían de reojo por parte de quienes la reconocían. Y es que toda su autoridad y porte eficiente se disolvía en vulnerabilidad cuando los testigos se sobrecogían por la melancolía de la pose con que cerraba fuertemente su abrigo azul marino, casi abrazándose a sí misma a la altura de la cintura. La traicionaba el mismo hecho de haberse encaramado como un gato solitario sobre aquella mesa en lugar de pasear o tomar asiento en cualquiera de los bancos – todos libres. Se hallaba aislada en sí misma, en un refugio tan apartado de su medio natural, que no era otro los pasillos esterilizados, el foco de los halógenos, teléfonos sonando en salas de juntas y montañas de documentos acorralándola.

Lo que nadie hubiera atinado a presuponer era que caminar por aquel sendero en aquel día habría abierto de par en par la ventana al pasado, derritiendo las suturas maltrechas con que contenía aquellas viejas emociones. El acompañamiento a sus pasos que hubieran producido el crujido de la hojarasca bajo los tacones o el rumor más acolchado y agradecido de la hierba reseca por el verano al empaparse de humedad vespertina, habrían rescatado de su memoria instantáneas de otros octubres. Y no es que fueran desgarradoramente dolorosos. No. Acentuaban el peso de las arrugas, cada vez más difíciles de disimular con cosméticos, pero se alegraba de tener tan buena memoria para ser la única protagonista que los atesoraba. Sabía que ocasionaban lagunas en sus ojos claros y un escozor como el del ácido del limón sobre las pequeñas heridas que uno podía hacerse al cortarse con el borde de una hoja de papel… pero se había acabado acostumbrando, y de vez en cuando se concedía el revisitar aquellas escenas al cerrar los ojos e imaginarse sentada a las orillas del Huron en Ann Arbor.

Suspiró. Para la buena verdad, desde luego que no había sido un día tan terrible. Debería estar conforme, satisfecha. Hasta contenta. Había lidiado batallas peores, con victorias o derrotas. Milagrosamente, ni siquiera se había levantado con resaca después de haber bebido unas cuantas copas de vino de más la noche anterior, contra el consejo de su joven acompañante.

Simplemente…había sido un día como otro cualquiera. Nada especial.

Oh, sí, habían aprobado nuevos presupuestos para el departamento de Oncología – se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo aún la punzada de ausencia -, entrado en negociaciones con un nuevo benefactor que se había personado expresamente para que se le ofreciera un tour por las instalaciones – rodó los ojos -, el equipo de Diagnósticos había salvado otra vida sin interposición de (más) demandas legales de por medio ni allanar (demasiadas) viviendas, ninguna enfermera había sido detenida por el homicidio de Gregory House…

Así todo, la certeza de que algo le faltaba había ampliado la grieta que la resquebrajaba por dentro y, acordes con el toque solemne del atuendo con que había anticipado la inercia de aquel día, el gris y el sepia, como en las fotos antiguas de un álbum olvidado, habían teñido el paisaje hasta conducirla hasta allí.

Tonos mustios, apagados, que envidiaban la lozanía del cutis, el rosa chicle de la barra de labios contra el delicioso bronceado californiano, el naranja de la yema de huevo sobre el verde manzana de sus calentadores y la bullente excitación en los chispeantes ojos azules de la joven novata que se hallaba a solas, encerrada con llave y candado de seguridad en el depósito de cadáveres de los sótanos del edificio de Ciencias Médicas Básicas.

Sin mencionar que trataba de recuperar el resuello y controlar el latido desbocado de su corazón tras la carrera de supervivencia.

Como el resto de sus ingenuos compañeros de promoción, ni se lo había pensado dos veces al aceptar la _amabilísima_ oferta de unas "chicas mayores" que les habían invitado a conocer (¡por fin!) los laboratorios con que muchos habían soñado durante su paso por el instituto. La oportunidad de ver en primera persona (y casi antes que las habitaciones de su residencia) a aquellas criaturas que suscitaban morbo y pavor: Los Cadáveres, más vulgarmente conocidos como "muertos".

Los más avispados _(ataque de tos)_ prefirieron esperar al lunes y el comienzo "oficial" del curso, asegurando que los "muertos" no iban a moverse de su sitio, que era la opción más segura de cara _(bonita)_ al decano y que _nidecoña_ sacrificarían ni un segundo de su libertad en el campus mientras ésta durara. El resto de sus congéneres, que se habían apiñado como un inquieto rebaño lleno de incertidumbre, habían decidido fugarse masivamente en cuanto olisquearon el tufo a trampa en el ambiente, por encima del intenso aroma a formol y frío.

Cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente difíciles (siendo _difíciles_ el mejor eufemismo que pudo encontrar en su amplio vocabulario para definir kilos de harina, nata, huevos, pintura _que esperaba saliera con lavado automático_ y vinagre disparado con ametralladoras de plástico), se zafó de dos chavales embatados que se carcajeaban a su costa de un rodillazo errado a la entrepierna (al menos dejaron de reírse de los balidos histéricos), y huyó, en busca de un lugar seguro y oscuro donde camuflarse hasta que desconvocaran la jornada de novatadas. O hasta que alguien llamara al defensor del estudiante. Aunque puede que fuera él el que soltaba aquella risita aflautada desde el pasillo central…

Cuando se hubo recompuesto lo suficiente y comprobó que sus perseguidores habían pasado de largo, encontró que era un buen momento (y pasatiempo, a saber cuánto tiempo tardaría el conserje o el segurita de noche en sacarla de allí) para curiosear a su alrededor. Estaría genial familiarizarse con la sala y las herramientas de trabajo sin tener que agobiar al profesor con preguntas estúpidas desde el principio. Pero no toquetearía nada, claro. Cuantas menos evidencias de su paso por allí, mejor, ya que, no estaba muy segura, pero lo más probable es que irrumpir en la morgue fuera del horario lectivo y chorreando sirope de chocolate como una tortita recién hecha estuviera penalizado. Y no quería dar la impresión de alborotadora antes incluso de comenzar el curso. Ni hablar. No cuando sus padres habían tenido que donar riñón y medio para costearle viaje, manutención, alojamiento y matrícula, incluso llevando una beca para jóvenes promesas.

El linóleo chasqueaba bajo las suelas de sus All Star. Al pasar frente a una vitrina, el estado lastimoso de su reflejo la espantó, aunque no era precisamente presumida. Sabía que no era un adefesio, pero también era consciente de que le faltaba mucho para ser la mitad que una Venus de Milo. Había sido bendecida con caderas generosas que lucían aceptablemente bien en minifalda para compensar que de pecho no andaba sobrada y siempre había sido un retaco. Sus amigos bromeaban con que siempre podrían llevarla cerca del corazón, ya que había venido en edición de bolsillo. En general…su aspecto la desconcertaba, pero tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención antes. Al menos hasta el baile de fin de curso. Su madre la había consolado en los últimos años recordándole que aún era muy joven, aunque ya se marchara lejos de casa a la universidad, donde acontecería el final de su transformación en mujer. No creía en cuentos de patitos convertidos en cisnes, pero creía (o quería creer) a su madre cuando aseguraba que regresaría totalmente cambiada a casa, para bien.

Se llevó los dedos a los mechones rizados apelmazados contra la frente para intentar retirar parte del pegajoso material sin identificar, hasta darse por vencida. Tendría que lavarse la cabeza por lo menos tres veces antes de llegar a la raíz del pelo…

− Capullos. − masculló, derrotada, mientras limpiaba la mano ensuciada en los maltrechos vaqueros. Se sentía mejor, la verdad. − Imbéciles. "19 de octubre. San Lucas. Confraternización entre cursos." − imitó a la bromista pelirroja que les había engañado a todos con la seriedad de unas gafas y la punta de la lengua asomando entre los dientes separados. − Ja-ja-ja. Engreídos. Abusadores. Matones…

Un click metálico a sus espaldas detuvo la retahíla automáticamente. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había estado hablando sola en voz alta?

En el rincón del que parecía proceder el sonido, se extendía una visión que a cualquier otra persona normal hubiera aterrorizado en aquellas circunstancias de película de serie B.

Una hilera de camillas plegables, lata brillante en la escasa luz que se colaba por los ventanucos del techo, y sobre ellas lo que debían ser los cuerpos cubiertos con lona y plástico de quienes dejaron de ser abuelas, tíos, padres, hermanas e hijos para convertirse en el objeto de disección y estudio de aquellos niñatos irrespetuosos.

Apretó los labios en una delgada línea, aproximándose a la camilla más alejada de la pared.

Descuidadamente, alguien había estado trabajando con el cadáver y luego no había tenido la precaución ni el tacto de recolocarlo en una postura que dejara totalmente tapado de ojos indiscretos toda su desfigurada anatomía.

Aunque la porción visible tampoco es que tuviera tan mal aspecto. La maravillaba el proceso de conservación en formaldehído.

Se preguntaba quién sería. De dónde vendría. Qué sueños había tenido. Y si la persona (o personas) que había estado con él habría aprendido algo tras abandonar aquella sala.

Casi sin pensarlo, sin enguantar primero su mano temblorosa (por frío y humedad, más que nada), quiso reintroducir en la camilla el brazo pálido y cubierto de fino vello, de dedos largos y gráciles en los que (estaba convencida) sería todo un lujo estudiar los tropecientos músculos que había visto ilustrados en el atlas que había sacado de la biblioteca aquella mañana. O al menos eso pretendía, cuando los dedos se ciñeron como grilletes alrededor de su muñeca.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Ni un chillido ahogado en la garganta, ni ojos azules abiertos desmesuradamente como los de un ciervo ante los faros de un coche enmedio de una abandonada carretera secundaria.

Los dedos – entonces se maldijo por no haberse fijado en que apenas había diferencia de temperatura en el tacto, tan similar al de su piel a pesar del frío polar de la sala, por no haber notado el pulso que latía sutilmente bajo la yema de los suyos − seguían teniendo un dueño entre los vivos. O al menos un dueño que, habiéndose incorporado en la camilla (la tela caída dejaba vislumbrar el torso tapizado de neopreno hasta el medio muslo y el antebrazo), además de que le castañeteaban los dientes, le sonreía maliciosamente de medio lado, como el lobo feroz a Caperucita desde la cama de su abuela.

No conocía de nada a aquel tipo macabro, pero tenía el par de ojos azules más hipnóticos que había visto en la oscuridad en toda su vida. Le dio la sensación de que, por unos segundos efímeros, reflejaban toda la luz que entraba en la habitación

Sentía la caricia áspera de un pulpejo encallecido – guitarrista, quizás. ¿Chapuzas a tiempo parcial? – labrando surcos invisibles sobre su piel.

Sacudió la cabeza y retiró bruscamente la mano de toda sujeción, dejando al desconocido tocando arpegios en el aire.

La sonrisa no se borró de su estúpida y atractiva cara aunque le estuviera taladrando con la mirada fulminante patentada por los Cuddy.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lejos de aquel magnético caradura. Las sombras del corro de mirones que se había congregado fuera, silbando y vitoreando, unos aplaudiendo, los que menos abucheando, se alargaban a sus lados. Empezaba a sentir claustrofobia de verdad.

− Uyyyy, creo que nos ha salido valiente la novata... − De un salto ágil, el chico de los hoyuelos joviales y ojos de viejo se bajó como si nada de la camilla, con la misma naturalidad que si hubiese estado esperándola en el banco del porche de su casa en San Francisco.

De pie, se dio cuenta de lo alto que era. Espigado como un ciprés y fibroso. No con la musculatura bruta que se ganaba en el fútbol. No. Era más…sofisticado y atlético. Sus movimientos tenían demasiada elegancia. Eran demasiado concienzudos y calculados.

− De verdad. Tiene mérito. Llevo haciendo esto más años de los que puedo recordar… y ésta no ha sido de las más impresionantes, créeme. Pero eres la primera que no salta como una posesa, grita o se retuerce llamando a mamá y a papá. − le lanzó un guiño descarado y divertido. Algunos lanzaron protestas, pidiendo a aquel tipo que lo dejara estar. "¡House, venga, déjala! ¡Total, es una estrecha! ¡Venga, antes de que llegue el viejo Doc a penalizarnos a todos por dejarle esto hecho mierda!". Ante su falta de respuesta, el tal House (oh.Dios.esperaba que no fuera _ese _House, o su carrera habría terminado antes de empezar por mezclarse con él) insistió, avanzando hacia ella como un predador. Demasiado orgulloso para declarar una tregua. − Aunque quizás es que eres muda. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato del susto, Miss Novata 1981? ¿Quieres que lo compruebe?

Le rechinaban los dientes. Y él, si sus habilidades clínicas y de observación eran tan finas como contaba la rumorología por el campus, debía estar midiendo la tensión en los músculos de su cara, pero ni se inmutó.

− Vamos… − hizo una pausa apenas a unos centímetros de su cara, demasiado corta como para poderla identificar como titubeo. La examinaba desde arriba con dosis iguales de prepotencia y curiosidad, como si fuera un espécimen exótico e impredecible en la pletina del microscopio. La gente aullaba, ajena a los entresijos de la escena, pero ella estaba tan cerca que no le costó trabajo captar el titilar de una emoción diferente en el fondo de los ojos azul cerúleo que la tenían enganchada. El acero líquido se suavizó hasta un sentimiento que parecía diametralmente opuesto a las barbaridades que salían por su boca. − Con el frío que ha pasado este pobre, pobre muerto esta noche… ¿no crees que podrías, no sé, achucharle un poco, Cuddle-me Cuddy?

El chasquido cortó el aire y el bofetón chocó sin miramientos contra la mejilla populosa.

− Eres un cretino. Desde luego, tu fama te precede, pero no le hace justicia a la realidad, que es aún peor.

Los espectadores quedaron momentáneamente silenciados (se pudo escuchar hasta algo caer y golpear contra el suelo) y conmocionados, para luego estallar en un vocerío ensordecedor, formando grupos de hinchas (los más jóvenes animando a su Defensora de causas perdidas y los veteranos apoyando al Genio desquiciado de House) y formalizando las apuestas de aquel improvisado combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con la mano cerrada en un puño por el dolor, se abrió paso a empujones y codazos enmedio el tapón humano que obstaculizaba la salida. Algún que otro atrevido intentó abrazarla. El más diplomático se limitó a darle un toque de aprobación en el hombro.

No se quedó a ver la silueta ardiente de su pequeña mano grabada en el rostro de su némesis.

Apenas escuchó, entre el bullicio, el eco cantarín de aquella insufrible voz.

− ¡En Michigan están por escribirse cantares épicos en tu nombre, Novata Cuddy!

Esa noche, embozada en las sábanas ásperas de su cama, con el cabello aún húmedo de la ducha pero agradecidamente más limpio, recordó haber orado una plegaria por que no fuera él precisamente el juglar que se encargara de versar su paso por la universidad. No quería pasar desapercibida, desde luego. Tenía su orgullo y sus ambiciones, como todos allí. Pero si en su asociación con aquel terrorista de las aulas suponía ser recordada por hacerle frente…pasaba.

Pronto descubrió de que rezar servía de poco cuando a Greg House se le metía algo (por ejemplo tú misma) entre ceja y ceja. Tenías que aprender a convivir con ello (o morir en el intento) y más bien hacer todo lo posible por mantenerte fuera de su radar, afanándote en contener sus maquinaciones desde la distancia. Lo único que sacó de bueno de aquellos piques de pasillo fue el ganarse instantáneamente el respeto de gran parte de alumnos y del profesorado que no la escudriñaba suspicaz con la mirada cuando eran testigos de alguna de sus disputas. Molestarla e irritarla se convirtió en su deporte favorito aquel primer año. Y en los tres siguientes.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Estaba tan atrapada en las redes de aquel mito andante como una mosquita en la telaraña o la polilla que da vueltas, sin saber por qué, alrededor de un foco de luz. Si transcurrían unos cuantos días y a él las prácticas hospitalarias de su último año de post-grado le mantenían lejos del campus, para fortuna de sus ocupantes, ella se inquietaba. Desilusionada como una cría a la que se le pincha un globo, vagaba en automático de edificio en edificio para acudir a sus clases, salía de marcha sin el espíritu festivo, tan sólo por no olvidar lo que era socializarse con sus compañeros de promoción. Le faltaba la chispa, la emoción de lo imprevisto sacudiendo con turbulencias su ordenada rutina. Las letras de sus apuntes de quirúrgicas bailaban delante de sus ojos, era imposible concentrarse en estudiar.

Esas tardes terminaban casi siempre con ella y la compañía de algún tomo enciclopédico de especialista acurrucada en las gradas del campo de lacrosse, con la excusa de una biblioteca llena de gente escandalosa. Así, entre los Hantavirus del Viejo Mundo y las dermatitis atópicas, seguía subrepticiamente los entrenamientos del equipo universitario que aprovechaba antes de que la crudeza del invierno obligara a cancelarlos. En concreto, analizaba estrechamente los pases y carreras que se marcaba uno de los mediocampistas, con el objetivo puramente profesional (se engañaba) de mantener siempre fresca la anatomía del locomotor, al repasarla en vivo y en directo sobre la curva tensa de un gemelo o el bíceps que se marcaba debajo de la camiseta del equipo. Cuando los chicos salían de las duchas, ya ni se extrañaban al verla. Hasta la saludaban con la cabeza. Entonces, en cuanto House asomaba la cabeza, era ella la que iniciaba la batalla campal, tras haber reproducido mil situaciones, mil encuentros, mil conversaciones en su cabeza a lo largo de los días previos.

Otras veces (demasiadas, quizás, pero la vida universitaria tenía rachas duras) se quedaba endormiscada a la intemperie sobre alguna página particularmente obscura de un tratado de farmacopea y aún con los párpados adheridos por el sueño y las horas sin café, se sorprendía de que House la acompañara a su residencia, cargando la pesada bandolera con sus cosas.

En épocas de exámenes, sin planificarlo (o quizás porque habían aprendido a anticipar los movimientos del otro), el mes de noviembre les descubría a ambos sentados en la misma mesa de la biblioteca. Ella estudiando (o intentándolo), él tomándole el pelo y machacando M&Ms entre los molares. Debatiendo protocolos acaloradamente entre los _shhh_ de otros alumnos que también intentaban estudiar. Cuestiones de ética, el último LP de Queen, la posibilidad de salir en grupo al estreno de _Flashdance _en el pueblo. Cuando estaba de humor generoso, le daba explicaciones sencillísimas sobre el tema más complejo de Física Médica, que había enredados los pocos conceptos claros que había extraído de la clase correspondiente. Una vez fuera de las salas de estudio, ella le mantenía al día de las anécdotas memorables que les sucedían en clase del Doctor Robbins o en las consultas tuteladas en el hospital.

Era una simbiosis especial. Única. Platónica. Aunque ello no quería decir que House no se tomara ciertas libertades para poner los dientes largos a la población masculina del lugar. Flirteaba abiertamente, coqueteaba sin tapujos. Con todas, pero con ella más aún.

En contadas ocasiones, rumores insulsos sobre House y ella revolcándose en algún cuartucho de material vacío llegaban a sus oídos. Aprendió a no dejarse enervar por ellos, a poner los ojos en blanco o incluso sonreír cuando esos comentarios se le clavaban como alfileres bajo las uñas.

Porque nunca hubo nada. Nada más que lo que tuvieron, claro está. Que era mucho, para una novata y un genio que se había acostumbrado a llevar la máscara de viva-la-vida y pasota olímpico hasta el punto de que sólo en privado se relajaba lo suficiente para vislumbrar quién era realmente. Su pasión por la música, truncada por designios paternos pero que seguía practicando rebeldemente en los pubs del campus. Su amor casi igual de poderoso por la Medicina, por enseñar y crear Escuela. Por innovar, por descubrir, por experimentar, por arriesgar por sus pacientes. Él era el progreso encarnado y estar en su presencia la imbuía de una luz especial. Como si tratara de entrenarla con sus duelos verbales, House explotaba la creatividad que nunca había creído que existía en ella, la llevaba siempre al límite de su ingenio y perspicacia.

No se le escapó la ironía agridulce de que fuera en otro 17 de octubre – su corazón se había convertido con los años en un almanaque que iba tachando con fuego ese día – cuando él le dio la noticia de que le habían enviado una carta de la prestigiosa Johns Hopkins para completar allí la residencia (muy pocos tenían esa fortuna; ni siquiera ella, primera de su clase, aspiraba a tal honor), y que el Decano, a regañadientes, no había podido sino mandarle un informe completo recomendándole por su _excelencia académica_.

El abrazo efusivo con que le envolvió fue genuino. Estaba orgullosa, se alegraba muchísimo de que justamente se le diera la oportunidad a él. De hecho permaneció con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda durante días para que no lo arruinara todo con su temperamento impetuoso y volátil y su desafiante método…

Desde luego que sí. La genialidad de House no tenía cabida en hospitales de la talla menor del County General de Chicago, que sería al que probablemente iría ella en tres años si no encontraba plaza de interna en su tierra natal. Merecía ampliar horizontes, aprender de los mejores Cualquier sitio de la categoría del Hopkins pero al mismo tiempo era como decir adiós a una parte de sí misma, de la mujer en que se había convertido, aquella mujer en que su madre había asegurado que se transformaría.

Con la perspectiva sombría que se cernía ante ella, se estremeció. Recordó que House confundió su temblor con el frío de la brisa húmeda del río calándola a través del suéter y la invitó (por primera vez, quizás por eso se le quedó almacenado en la memoria para la posteridad) a un chocolate caliente. De máquina, claro. Y él se tomó la mitad.

Recordó que, por encima del humeante brebaje, prometió (a su manera) mantenerse en contacto. Estar ahí cuando saliera a la calle y no supiera qué hacer delante de un paciente.

Recordó que ella se limitó a asentir y a sonreír una sonrisa que esperaba no fuera demasiado tristona. No la convencía el tono vacilante de su compromiso. Tampoco era quién para chantajearle emocionalmente, ni mucho menos para rogarle que se quedara al menos en el mismo Estado. El sorbo de cacao le supo demasiado amargo a pesar del sobre entero de azúcar que le habían echado. Cayó como un peso en su estómago vacío, provocándole náuseas, pero se había hecho una experta con los años en hacer del autocontrol un arte y una forma de vida. Las malas compañías, suponía.

− Igual serás tú el que tenga que recurrir a mí porque no tengas pacientes que tratar, House. No lo olvides.

Fue un arma de doble filo, aquella frase. Una súplica encubierta porque no la dejara atrás del todo, como esa familia de la que nunca hablaba, o esos sueños que dormitaban en su interior. Muchos años más tarde, entrevistándole desde detrás de una mesa de despacho, se mordería la lengua hasta hacerse daño, por lo premonitorio de aquella inocente amenaza.

Mas en aquel momento no lo pensó. Sólo habló la melancolía y el despecho por ella. House ladeó la cabeza, el fantasma de la ternura atravesando fugazmente sus facciones hasta que se congelaron en una expresión ilegible, con el ceño arrugado y los labios apretados en concentración.

Incómoda (como no lo estaba con él desde el episodio del zombie en las Novatadas), desvío la mirada de los ojos azules que trataban de pescar la verdad de los suyos cuajados por la dichosa humedad del ambiente.

Él apartó los mechones azabache que se había escapado del recogido apurado que se había hecho con un lápiz sin punta antes de salir de la sala de estudio y que la escondían de su diagnóstico diferencial.

Dedos precisos emborronados de tinta seca se deslizaron del lóbulo de su oreja en descenso por la mejilla, esquivando las plumas de su pendiente. Con ayuda de los nudillos le alzó el mentón y la obligó a elevar aún más la cabeza para que su nariz no chocara con la suya.

Nunca habían estado tan físicamente cerca el uno del otro. Nunca había reparado en las vetas grises que estriaban su iris, así que probablemente las minúsculas pecas sobre la nariz que había arrastrado desde la infancia debían estarla poniendo en evidencia. Se preguntó si estaba intentando probar una de sus locas teorías.

Debía haber algún tipo de norma epidemiológica o higiénico-sanitaria que contraindicaba este tipo de proximidad entre dos personas si no era estrictamente necesario con fines lúdico-sociales. Inspiraban el aire que el otro exhalaba, saturado de dióxido de carbono que nublaba su razón con una sensación vertiginosa.

Inconscientemente se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua, pero toda su boca parecía reseca de repente.

Aprovechó que bajó la guardia.

Lo siguiente que supo fue a él. Tibio contra sus labios. Con el regusto al chocolate maligno de la máquina expendedora. Fue tan rápido y breve el arrebato de atrevimiento, que no pudo ni cerrar los ojos para registrar e identificar el murmullo de la sangre burbujeando en sus sienes, el crujido de las hojas caídas bajo la mano que la sustentaba e impedía que se derritiera sobre los escalones de la biblioteca mezclado con el crispeo de su rostro sin afeitar contra la piel tersa de su mejilla. Ni siquiera reconoció como suyo el suspiro que robó de sus labios al despegarse dificultosamente de ellos. De repente el aire de otoño se hizo más agresivo, agrietándolos bajo el bálsamo de humedad que House había dejado tras de sí.

− Ve preparándome el contrato, Malvada Bruja del Oeste.

Y así sin más que un beso improvisado, el Hombre de Hojalata la dejó con los labios fruncidos en un mohín confuso, desapareciendo de su vida sin dejar rastro.

Literalmente.

House era un hombre del Renacimiento, no le interesaba ninguna rama en especial, o más bien quería picar de todas y al final todas acababan aburriéndole soberanamente. Aunque intentó seguirle la pista a su nombre a través de artículos en revistas especializadas y prestigiosos journals de todos los campos de la Medicina que presuponía podían haberle interesado en Hopkins, no obtuvo demasiado éxito. El nombre de House se mantuvo elusivo y el teléfono junto al que esperaba cada 17 de octubre permaneció mudo. El fastidio del pobre resultado de su búsqueda se tornó en apatía al abandonar la Facultad y encontrarse ella misma a solas con sus habilidades en el inhóspito mundo real.

En aquel momento hacía apenas tres años que había concluido su residencia. No obstante, la confianza en sí misma, su eficiencia, constancia y sensatez, las buenas relaciones con sus compañeros de servicio y su voluntad de mantener una interacción cooperativa viva entre departamentos la habían hecho ascender en la escala a un ritmo alucinante. Llegó a ser Jefa de Endocrinología antes que otros veteranos que la precedían en experiencia pero sin protestas y con su bendición. Todas las ocupaciones que su cargo añadía a las responsabilidades para con sus pacientes, fueron mitigando la decepción de la desconexión.

Casi se había convencido de que Gregory House había sido únicamente una construcción de su subconsciente, el amigo imaginario más tangible jamás recreado por un adulto, cuando escuchó a un colega mencionarle (ningún comentario a su favor). Sutilmente, se interesó por el tema de conversación, soltando de forma casual el hecho de que ambos habían coincidido en su vieja _alma mater_. Sus interlocutores enarcaron las cejas, espantados, como preguntándose como una madre tan digna podía parir dos hijos tan radicalmente opuestos como Lisa Cuddy y Greg House. Le dejaron paso para que leyera el póster que anunciaba la celebración en Ann Arbor de un simposium nacional sobre avances en Oncología a mediados de octubre. Poco podía interesarle a grandes rasgos el tema, pero antes de que pudiera encogerse de hombros le señalaron con el dedo uno de los bloques conceptuales de las charlas. "Hormonas y Cáncer". Ponente: G. House MD (Nefrología; Enfermedades Infecciosas).

Típico de House, el meterse en camisas de once varas.

Apuntó el teléfono y pidió a la secretaria del servicio que la inscribiera tan pronto como se abriera el plazo.

Veintitrés días más tarde (aunque parecieron cuarenta y seis, por el lento avanzar de los días en el calendario) y se encontró en la sala de congresos principal del modernizado edificio-auditorium del campus de Ann Arbor. Tamborileaba nerviosamente los dedos sobre el brazo de su butaca, como quien tiene pánico a volar justo antes del despegue de su avión. A su lado, un hombre emperchado, bastante apuesto y aproximadamente de su edad, trataba de entablar conversación con ella. Le sabía mal ignorarle de aquella manera, pero era incapaz de apartar los ojos del estrado vacío.

En el último minuto, el organizador se disculpó por la necesidad de introducir un pequeño cambio en el planning oficial debido al lamentable retraso del ponente correspondiente. A regañadientes, habían conseguido persuadir a la Dra. "Screening mamográfico" que debía hablar al día siguiente para intercambiar el turno con House y salvar las jornadas.

Desde luego, en la sesión del 17 de octubre nadie perdonó al nefró-infectólogo aquella falta de consideración para con los conferenciantes. Así pues, el reencuentro (al menos visual) con el inefable e irreverente Gregory House fue desde el otro lado de un fuego verbal cruzado. Lucía más desastroso de lo que podía recordar de sus años de estudiante (aunque quizás ya entonces era así, en un modo que encajaba con la rebeldía y anarquía universitaria) pero igual de carismático, terminó consiguiendo entre el sector estudiantil que se apiñaba al fondo lo que nadie antes que él en aquella concatenación soporífera de debates entre especialistas. Frases como "el hipotálamo es o gilipollas o demasiado listillo; lo mismo le da Marilyn que Marlon cuando le llega una hormona sexual" intercaladas en el curso de su explicación, suscitaban una deliciosa ola de carcajadas que disipaba la tensión del ambiente pero hacía sacudir las cabezas de los catedráticos en desaprobación.

Se movía de un lado a otro con el micrófono, como un animador de talk-show. In crescendo y aprovechando el factor sorpresa, fue arriesgándose a extrapolar en su disertación costumbres culinarias del Oriente que tan bien había conocido de niño al medio occidental, abogando abiertamente por su indicación como complemento dietético en el tratamiento de cáncer de próstata.

Las barbaridades que pronunciaba en voz alta sin cautela ni vaselina, atentando contra la palabra sagrada que eminentes expertos habían escrito para los siglos de los siglos en bíblicos tratados como el Harrison, acaloraron a la mayoría de los presentes. Acusaciones de herejía fueron musitadas por lo bajini, peticiones de camisas de fuerzas lanzadas al aire con cada hipótesis desafiante a medida que House afinaba su tesis y aportaba datos que desmontaban convenciones universalmente aceptadas tanto por Oncólogos como por Endocrinólogos.

Lo verdaderamente peliagudo comenzó cuando los Biólogos moleculares atinaron a alzar las vocecillas por primera vez en días, para opinar con conocimiento de causa, que – al menos en su base teórica y a nivel más elemental – la relación entre hormonas y ciertos tipos de cáncer que House proponía era completamente válido.

La sonrisa triunfal y sabedora de House enrabietó aún más a asistentes, que protestaban desde todos los puntos de la gigantesca sala. Si el moderador no controlaba las fieras, habría una escabechina profesional y no sabía a ciencia cierta si serían una sola o decenas las cabezas que rodarían al final de aquel enfebrecido debate. Hundida en su asiento, medio se cubría el rostro con una mano, incrédula ante el circo que se había montado en menos de cuarenta minutos, cuando un carraspeo a través de la megafonía la hizo alzar la mirada en extrañeza.

– O si no, preguntémosle a alguien que entienda de hormonas y no tenga la mente tan cuadriculada como la mayor parte de ustedes, panda de carcas que sigue empecinado en machacar páncreas de perro para obtener insulina… ¿Usted qué opina de lo que discutimos hoy aquí, Doctora Cuddy?

De repente todas las miradas se posaron en ella, incluyendo las de la gente sentada en las primeras filas, que se giraron en sus asientos y volvieron las cabezas con curiosidad, esperando encontrarse a una científica respetable con gafas y no a la joven de rostro ruborizado que lanzaba rayos por los ojos al tal House.

Inspiró profundamente y se levantó con dignidad, alisando arrugas inexistentes de su falda de tubo y haciendo caso omiso (cómo no) del "¡suerte!" que le susurraba su compañero de butaca, con una mueca demasiado divertida para consentírsela a un desconocido.

– Siendo Jefa del Servicio de Endocrinología del Hospital donde trabajo sólo puedo hablar de las generalidades del protocolo que siguen mis compañeros en Oncología. Porque en eso consiste la práctica médica actual. En asumir convenciones. Acuerdos zanjados entre expertos de cada disciplina para homogenizar el manejo de un grupo de pacientes, no el de pacientes individualizados. No es una cuestión tan superficial como la de preservar el tradicionalismo si éste no sirve un propósito. Una vez se encuentra la evidencia irrefutable de que un tratamiento es seguro, se debe probar su eficacia en la población a la que va dirigida EN nuestro medio mediante ensayos clínicos. De nada nos sirve, Doctor House, que nos asegure que la incidencia menor de cáncer de próstata en Osaka se debe a que esa población desayune, almuerce y cenen soja. Puede haber mil y un factores además de ése implicados en esa peculiaridad socio-geográfica. – se permitió el lujo de dejar escapar un chasquido de lengua, que todos interpretaron como una gracia y rieron, satisfechos de que alguien osara enfrentarse al ponente y dejarle en su sitio – Por esa regla de tres, hasta donde sabemos hoy, si importáramos el régimen japonés estaríamos generalizando una epidemia de cáncer gástrico.

La ovación la abrumó y ahogó la respuesta de House, que la miraba impasible desde la tarima.

La mano del tipo que tenía al lado saltó como un resorte nada más se hubo acomodado de nuevo, y procedió a ponerse de pie.

– James Wilson, Adjunto de Oncología en el Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro. – se presentó, con la timidez y el titubeo de quien no suele hablar demasiado en público. – Mi, _bueno_, larga o corta, pero mi experiencia me ha enseñado lo siguiente. Los pacientes oncológicos se aferran a cualquier esperanza de tratamiento; nadie niega a tratarse. Incluso si les dices que su pronóstico es bueno, el mero hecho de recibir la noticia del cáncer…les consume desde dentro. En el caso del cáncer de próstata que monopoliza la conferencia hoy… saben que es una enfermedad relativamente benigna, se da con el perfil de un anciano, el diagnóstico se hace generalmente en estadíos precoces de enfermedad, muchos ni necesitan tratamiento, aunque nos obstinamos en aplicarlo… Actualmente la tendencia es la de las intervenciones radicales con cirugía o radioterapia, que provocan efectos adversos traumáticos y que compensan en poco para la evolución de la enfermedad. Sin embargo, lo que aquí el Doctor House propone como primer paso , lejos de ser curativo pero tampoco como remedio paliativo… podría, creo, si se consiguiera llevar a cabo un ensayo que regularice el uso de fitoestrógenos o sustancias que puedan competir con las hormonas propias que fomentan el crecimiento del tumor. Daño no hará, aliviaría la sintomatología y sobre todo mejoraría la calidad de vida de esos señores les quede el tiempo de vida que les quede.

Hizo una pausa para réplicas al terminar. Silencio incómodo, y casi había optado por cerrar el pico y sentarse de nuevo a mascullar la humillación cuando, lentamente y en escalera los aplausos se fueron haciendo ensordecedores.

El resto de las jornadas prosiguió sin más eventualidades, y a su término, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, intentando dar con House, sin éxito. Resignada, guardó las gafas de lectura en el bolso. El volumen de información le martilleaba en las sientes y sentía las punzadas de una incipiente jaqueca. Tomó su abrigo, deseosa de llegar a su habitación de hotel, retirar las pinzas del tenso moño que lucía y disfrutar de un largo y merecido baño de espuma. Se dirigía a la salida rumbo al hall. Pretendía eludir las azafatas que iban enviando a los conferenciantes hacia el catering para la cena de clausura cuando unos dedos firmes y demasiado familiares la asieron por el antebrazo libre y la arrinconaron en la mesa del ponche.

– Bonito discurso el de antes, Cuddles. Sigues siendo una Scarlett O'Hara, a falta del puño en alto y la colina.

Se encontraba tan petrificada por la sorpresa, por la alegría que danzaba en sus facciones y la indignación residual de que la hubiera metido en tal aprieto públicamente cuando llevaba SIGLOS sin dar la cara ante ella… que no sabía si merecía otro tortazo o simplemente un seco apretón de manos.

– Eres un capullo. – musitó con una sonrisa almibarada, para cumplir con las apariencias y no llamar la atención de quienes pasaban a su lado para llenar sus copas.

– Espera. ¿Qué es eso? – se sujetó el mentón en una mano, fingiendo que recapacitaba. – Ah, sí, debe ser lo que llaman déjà vu. ¿No hemos pasado antes por esta incómoda primera toma de contacto? – meneó las cejas sugestivamente. El muy… seguía siendo incorregible.

Exhaló un suspiro, cargando el bolso en el otro hombro, y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, House? ¿Por qué burlarte de todos montando este paripé? – le preguntó a bocajarro.

Nunca hubiera asociado una expresión de decepción con Gregory House, pero debía parecerse bastante a la emoción que se contorsionaba en ese momento en su rostro.

– ¡Tú sí que sabes cómo hacerse sentir a un hombre especial y querido con un cálido recibimiento! Con todas las triquiñuelas que tuve que hacer para justificar llegar un día más tarde. – hizo el comentario tapándose la boca con la mano, pero lo suficientemente alto para que se enterara hasta el conserje que apagaba las luces del salón.

Rodó los ojos. El juego empezaba a exasperarla. Sólo quería marcharse de allí y llorar el recuerdo de la joven ingenua que un día se enamoró de quien menos le convenía.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes prisa? – lanzó una mirada hacia la persona que aguardaba su turno junto a una columna cercana, dando pasitos cortos adelante y atrás, como un pato perdido en un corral de gallinas. – ¿Has quedado con tu amigo el Buen Samaritano de Princeton? Sus corbatas no irían bien con el color de tus ojos…

– ¿Y a ti qué más te da con quién entro y salgo yo de aquí? Además, para tu consuelo, te diré que probablemente esté esperando turno para hablar contigo. Así que no le entretendremos más, si te parece bien…

Mordiéndose el labio, giró sobre sus tacones y le dio la espalda. Él fue más rápido y se plantó delante, cortándole el camino con su doble estatura, una mueca inocente y manos extendidas en son de paz y guardando entre ambos la mínima distancia de seguridad que el decoro exigía.

– He sabido de ti… y…de tu ascenso. Creo que si sigues así, llevarte el Nóbel de Medicina no te lo llevarás, pero a este paso acabarás dominando el mundo conocido y fundando un imperio. Sólo quería felicitarte.

Entrecerró los ojos, calibrando la sinceridad en sus palabras.

– Ya. Ya hace tiempo del ascenso… pero gracias. Supongo que esperas que me sienta halagada… pero siendo el hombre pragmático que eres, sabrás que también podrías haber llamado o escrito. Claro que no sé si como en Hopkins, en el agujero donde hayas estado escondido últimamente tendrán línea telefónica o servicio postal, pero en Chicago eso sigue funcionando como toda la vida. Más rápido, fácil, barato y menos ofensivo que revolucionar a la comunidad médica del país con teorías surgidas a raíz de un empacho de tarta de manzana.

– Ouch. – se dio un golpe de pecho con la palma de la mano. – Eso ha dolido… Sabes que en el fondo puedo tener razón. Pero sí, fue imaginativo y un bombazo. Necesitaba sulfurarte lo suficiente, y al final hasta me salieron acólitos… – inclinó la cabeza de forma poco sutil hacia el tal Wilson, que les sonrió entusiasmado.

– En realidad creo que fue él el que se metió al público en el bolsillo al final. – repuso, encogiéndose de hombros, declarando su desinterés absoluto por haber sido momentáneamente el centro de atención de medio país.

– Tus piernas cautivaron más que su defensa de los viejitos prostáticos, te lo garantizo. Al menos te hubiera dado mi voto.

Se preguntaba si el flirteo sin propósito había sido tan cansino en aquellas tardes en las gradas del campo de lacrosse.

– House. Es tarde. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Me voy al hotel.

Quiso dar por zanjada la conversación. Él no se movió para permitirle pasar.

– ¿Has venido con alguien?

Una ceja enarcada adquirió vida propia, remarcándose sobre la línea del cabello como un signo de interrogación.

– No.

– Cabemos dos en un taxi.

– Tres, si va alguien delante. – lo soltó con naturalidad, haciéndose la loca, mientras apretaba entre los dedos su abrigo hasta que los nudillos se le quedaban blancos. – Ha sido…agradable encontrarnos aquí de nuevo. – Como si hubiera sido un encuentro casual, era evidente que ambos se sentían más cómodos en el disfraz de meros conocidos. Algo más vivo y doloroso que la indiferencia o la neutralidad percutió sus cuerdas vocales sin pasar antes por el filtro del autocontrol en su conciencia. – Sólo…no vuelvas a hacer promesas que no pienses cumplir de verdad. Cuídate.

House agachó la cabeza. Touché.

– Bueno, – se inclinó hasta que su aliento le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándole un escalofrío que reptó hasta la nuca y le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo. – Siempre queda que la montaña mueva sus lomas hasta Mahoma si Mahoma no va a la montaña. Felicidades, Lisa.

Fue él quien, una vez más, se despidió con uno de sus clásicos, dejándola con un pasmo de narices, maldiciendo su orgullo feminista y el anhelo que rasgueaba en su alma la melodía de las canciones que solía ensayar con la guitarra tantos años atrás.

Luego descubriría que a la sobreactuación de House en Ann Arbor le sucedió un despido (im)procedente, unos cuantos litigios, una peregrinación sin fin en busca de trabajo por toda la costa este y Stacy.

Y el infarto.

Y su falta de reflejos en el arte del diagnóstico.

Y la marcha de Stacy.

Y la depresión.

Y la vicodina.

Y el momento de cumplir con su propia promesa llegó tras serle ofertado el puesto como Directora Médica del Princeton-Plainsboro. La culpabilidad y el sentido del deber, atosigantes, se convirtieron en una soga de responsabilidad que llevaba todo el tiempo alrededor del cuello. Los dedos del destino que les hacía cruzarse a ambos una y otra vez apretaban de vez en cuando, como hacía ella en ocasiones como aquélla, cuando la ansiedad la hacía enredar sus collares de perlas sobre sí mismos.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y deteniendo el gesto compulsivo. Se viró sobresaltada, más por no haberse esperado a nadie prestándole una visita que por la identidad del visitante, aunque la hubiera reconocido perfectamente por el sonido doble característico de su cojera al acercarse, por el tacto y grado de presión de sus dedos en la piel a pesar de las capas de ropa, por la mezcla de aromas inconfundible a café, sterilium y Old Spice.

– El detective estaba por sacar a los sabuesos e inspeccionar con ellos mi piso por si olisqueaban eau de Decana muerta bajo el parqué de mi salón. – sin ceremonias la empujó lateralmente para hacerse hueco sobre la mesa, a pesar de tener el doble de espacio libre al otro lado.

– Necesitaba estar a solas. Pensar. – se excusó, a media voz, que sonaba algo grave por la falta de uso y probablemente por el resfriado que acabaría cogiendo allí fuera.

– Una de dos, o piensas demasiado o…¿qué te dedicas a hacer en tu despacho todo ese tiempo? Aparte de firmar donaciones y facturas de mis abogados, claro. – le propinó un codazo. – Hey, no seré yo entonces el único que vea pornografía al primer momento libre…

– House. No deberías contarme este tipo de secretos. Soy tu jefa. – sonrió maliciosamente, por alguna magnífica ocurrencia. – Podría retirarte ciertos privilegios… como tu ordenador privado, la conexión a internet. O hacer que formatearan el disco duro y lo prepararan para cargarse con una contraseña que sólo supieran tus empleados…

– Siempre supe que eras una bruja perversa nacida para amargar mi existencia. Unos tienen ángeles de la guarda y yo te tengo a ti… mira qué bien. – se quejó, sin demasiada convicción.

Disfrutaban de un silencio apacible, contemplando el mosaico de naranja moribundo, malva y azul oscuro que hacía notar la silueta de la luna alzándose ya en lo alto del río. House se reclinó hacia atrás, desviando la atención de la naturaleza para analizarla a ella.

– ¿He de suponer que toda esta melancolía repentina se debe a que la cena de anoche fue un fracaso y te quedaste sin postre?

Cuddy arrugó la nariz y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y el mentón sobre las manos entrelazadas.

– No es que sea de tu incumbencia., pero para nada. Francamente, fue de película. Preciosa. Me sorprendió la gran labor de investigación que Lucas hizo sobre mí para comprar mis flores favoritas, llevarme a mi restaurante italiano favorito y cuidar porque todo estuviera de mi agrado hasta el mínimo detalle. Los cumplidos justos, buen vino, música romántica, velas…– se giró para que él no se perdiera la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le arrancaba el recuerdo. Ni a ella el alivio que suavizaba las arrugas alrededor de los ojos azules – Todo fue precisamente demasiado calculado y ultraperfecto. Aunque el chico se esforzó al máximo, no lo negaré. Es un caballero encantador. En cierto modo…me recuerda a ti. Antes. Hace más de veinte años.

Tuvo la jeta de emular la expresión de candorosa inocencia de un crío de cuatro años.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué sentido? – inquirió, ofendido. – ¿Fue con traje o informal? Porque si llegaste a tercera base y conseguiste ver sus calcetines, entenderías por qué el giro de esta conversación no debiera estar teniendo lugar… – curvó los labios hacia abajo, en una mueca exageradamente horrorizada de quien reprime un escalofrío.

– No me interesó lo suficiente para averiguar qué estampado luce en los calcetines, House.

Exhaló una bocanada de aire como la hipérbole de un suspiro, recostándose totalmente en la mesa, fingiéndose aturdido por la buena noticia de que entre Lucas y ella no hubiera habido mambo horizontal la noche previa. Lo irónico es que verdaderamente daba las gracias por ello a todos los santos del santoral, a Alá, Hipócrates y a George Lucas, si hacía falta.

– Menos mal que este hospital aún puede confiar en tu buen sentido del decoro. Una Decana de universidad que va por ahí asaltando cunas no sería un buen ejemplo de cara al consejo estudiantil, ¿no?

– Tampoco un jefe de departamento que chantajea a sus subordinados y que tiene un historial de delitos menores como para tener su propio cajón en comisaría…

Un estornudo la cortó en seco.

– Dios.

– Dios no, resfriado común.

Cuddy extrajo un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo para sonarse la nariz.

– Hace frío. – aportó él, por si no se había dado cuenta, camuflando una invitación para regresar al hospital. Llevaba apenas diez minutos fuera del recinto cubierto y empezaba a notar (o más bien a no notar) las manos dormidas por las bajas temperaturas.

– Es octubre. – respondió Cuddy. Ella también sabía enunciar obviedades.

– Lo sé. – aclaró. –Tenemos un almanaque en común sincronizado con el reloj histórico del resto del Universo.

Eso capturó la atención de Cuddy, que le miró atónita.

– ¿En serio? Las estaciones simplemente vienen y pasan de largo…

No se le daba demasiado bien fingir ignorancia.

– Son muchos años para no aprender a identificar tus patrones de voz o memorizar tus manías y lo que significan. O cómo celebras octubre. Nuestro mes, ¿no? – y voceó la pregunta retórica con la envidiable confianza en sí mismo de quien no espera en absoluto una respuesta negativa. Cuando no obtuvo ni una justificación insulsa, no dejó que se le notara la decepción. – Nah. He mirado en tu agenda. Tenías toda la tarde libre y ninguna cita programada. No contestabas al móvil ni en casa. – hizo una pausa en la que aprovechó para incorporarse y darle un leve apretón en el brazo. – Esperabas algo. A alguien.

Estaba demasiado cansada, se sentía demasiado mayor para continuar con la farsa.

– Quizás.

– Todos los años. Este día. Y este lugar… es lo más parecido a Ann Arbor en todo Princeton. – inspiró hondo la noche, el frío y la frágil sequedad del otoño que hacía mella en sus articulaciones doloridas. – Al menos es lo que me reconforta cuando me atrinchero aquí. – carraspeó. – ¿Quieres que te deje sola realmente? Me haré el loco cuando me pregunten por ti y aparezca tu cadáver enclavado aquí como un témpano de hielo… O quizás te crean a ti la loca escapada del manicomio.

Le retuvo por el brazo cuando lo extendió para amagar que iba a coger su bastón para marcharse. Negaba con la cabeza y con la emoción en los ojos.

– Esperaba que te acordaras. Todos los años. De algún modo, aunque nunca lo hayas hecho…

– Eso es lo que tú te crees, desconfiada. ¿No te acuerdas de aquel Congreso con las próstatas y xenoestrógenos? Memorable… Aunque después de aquel follón, Wilson y yo optamos por irnos a cenar hamburguesas de tofu en honor de los prostáticos del mundo y acabamos con una gastroenteritis de las de libro.

Escéptica se le acercó aún más, cuantificando la cantidad de verdad que saturaba el azul de los ojos que había anhelado poder examinar tan de cerca otra vez.

– Seré un cabronazo, pero un cabronazo con buena memoria para las fechas importantes, como los partidos de la NBA, la final de Monster Trucks y los aniversarios.

– Mira que nos ha costado… – pensó en voz alta, en tono quejicoso, abrazada a su brazo con una fuerza que temía le pudiera cortar la circulación.

– Debería llamar a los del Guiness. Sacaríamos algo bueno de que la eternización de estos preliminares…

El codazo se le enterró entre las costillas.

– Está bien, está bien. ¿Te gusta más cortejo? Suena demasiado retro y pijo…

Cuddy había dejado caer la cabeza ladeada sobre su hombro y miró hacia él divertida.

– Pero llámalo como quieras, porque seguirá siendo exactamente lo mismo... "Esto". Lo que sea. Michiganización octubrinoide…

Le cubrió los labios con la mano libre, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por acallarle de todas aquellas sandeces con que intentaba hacerla reír. El roce áspero de la barba salpimentada contra su piel crujía como lo hacían las hojas doradas y rojas de los arces que limitaban los senderos entre los edificios del campus donde se conocieron y enamoraron. Como lo haría la hierba aplastado bajo el peso del bastón que les sostendría a ambos en el camino de regreso.

Se tomó el tiempo de memorizar con los dedos las líneas nuevas y viejas que surcaban el rostro enjuto de aquel hombre que había sido su orgullo, su cruz y el modelo inalcanzable e inaccesible por el que medía al resto de hombres que conoció a posteriori.

Inmóvil como una estatua, House se dejó hacer, serenado por las caricias que bailaban sobre sus pómulos, su frente, el ángulo de su mandíbula o la línea de sus labios.

Tan sólo reaccionó para cerrar los ojos, inclinando a ciegas, casi imperceptiblemente, la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso a su boca.

En el fondo de aquel beso pausado y profundo que les dejó sin respiración se empaparon del fino chubasco que les había mantenido encerrados durante horas en el zaguán de su piso de alquiler hasta que podían coger la moto para regresarla a la residencia… el dulzor agriado por los años en que se condensa la conciencia del tiempo perdido por el miedo, las circunstancias y los avatares de la vida. Tras haberse esquivado, odiado, anhelado, habían asumido que tenían todos los otoños de sus días para recompensarse. El modo en que ella se aferraba a su hombro y los mechones cortos de su nuca, cosquilleándole con los rizos y el roce de su nariz, prendieron la pasión. La atrajo hacia sí, hasta que en la noche no hubo diferencia entre el azul electrizado de sus miradas, saturado por el deseo. Entre susurros entrecortados, bocanadas de aire compartido, regresaron al Michigan atemporal que habían recreado siempre que se encontraban para retomarlo donde se separaron sus caminos y enmendarlos, rectificarlos, hasta que fueran el mismo. Fue hilarante la excitación de reencontrarse a sí mismos y a la parte que les faltaba, para sentirse completos.

Porque eran la evidencia innegable de que siempre habían encajado en el transcurso de más de dos décadas.

Siempre habían sido Octubre/Octubre.

_Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by  
Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way  
All the rules of logic don't apply_

_I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light _

**(Chances Are – Vonda Shepard and Robert Downey Jr.)**


End file.
